


A Demon Hunter In The Devildom

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Group Sex, Knives, Multi, Mythology References, Oral Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Artemis 'Arte'(Art) grew up in a Hunter's Guild after being found wondering lost and alone at four years old. Now 25 all she knows about herself is that she can use magic and see the thin spots between each Realm. Being one of the Guilds top Hunters and adopted daughter of the Guild Leader she is sent into a mission that changes the course of her life.Things aren't what they seem in her guild or in her life. Secrets, lies, and a past hidden in the recesses of her mind.What she doesn't see happening is her accidently binding herself to the next Demon King and his mysterious butler.**This is a polyamorous romance with Diavolo, Artemis, and Barbatos**
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

A Demon Hunter in The Devildom

Chapter 1 Artemis Goes to Hell

_"What. The. Fuck?"_ I stare up into the golden eyes of my failed hunting target with my mouth hanging open. Golden eyes smirk at my predicament and I have the overwhelming urge to stab him. _You have got to be fucking kidding me?!_ It hadn't even been 24 hours since I had failed to kill the Demon Prince and now I was the one getting looked at like I was his prey. Actually strike that he looked at me like I was his new toy that he couldn't wait to try out. The dark haired man beside him glared down at me with red tinged eyes. If looks could kill I'd be sliced, diced, and served sashimi style.

_"Welcome to the_ _Devildom_ _!"_ Diavolo beams at me. Why the fuck is the demon I had just tried to kill smiling at me? Because I'm fucked that's why.

**24 Hours Earlier...**

_"Are you sending me into a Demon's Den because I said you had a small penis? Is that why? I don't think sending me to my death will make your small penis problems go away."_ I hear strangled choking from my ear bud as I look around what appears to be an abandoned mansion. Appears to be anyways looks can be deceiving. I knew that more than anyone.

_"You're a fuckin' cow! I do not have a small penis! It's average!"_ Averagely small. He continues _"And no that isn't why though I won't be too tore up if you don't come back. You're gift at masking your presence from others is why you were chosen. You also have that other...talent."_ He says the word _talent_ like it's dirty.

_"I can use a little magic so blow me. I'm not robbing hapless humans of their souls or eating small children as I cackle over my cauldron. At least I'm not trying to make up for my small short comings by being an arrogant jackass with a small penis complex."_ I hear the strangled choking again. A lot of people had this sort of reaction when talking to me so I was used to it.

_"You're a fuckin' cow! Why the hell does father insist on keeping you around? Just because he raised you doesn't mean I should put up with your shit! Maybe I'll get lucky and your mark will tear your head off for me."_

_"Tsk tsk that isn't how you should talk to your little sister."_

_"Adopted sister!"_ Thank fuck. I would hate to be blood related to this idiot. Though maybe if I were blood related he wouldn't have tried to crawl into bed with me and show me his small penis. He thought he was going to get a live in play mate and I had laughed in his face then beat the hell out of him. I think I was 15 when it happened and I had made it my personal mission in life to always remind him of his dick problems. Hence our bad relationship. The fact that I was one of their top hunters and my adopted father doted on me made it even worse. I say top hunters but I had only went after low leveled demons that had been caught making a human it's evening meal. 

The idiot on the other end of the earpiece was Jackson who was 10 years older than me but still hadn't grown out of being a fuckboy. His father Jack Sr. was the head of the hunters guild I had been found outside of when I was four years old. Half naked and with claw marks on my bag Jack had made all the efforts on finding my birth family but it all led to dead ends. He ended up taking me in when he realized I wasn't just a normal human child. The wounds on my back had healed faster than they should and spirits amd small demon imps were drawn to me. The hunters guild didn't kill all demons or supernatural creatures. They only went after those known to harm humans.

My new adoptive father Jack started training me in hunting the things that went bump on the night when I was little girl and I had taken to it like a duck to water. I couldn't remember what happened to me before I had shown up on the property of the guild. Even with all my eccentricities like being able to see the thin spots where demons came into our realm and a small amount of telekinesis that made my job easier they had become like a family. Well not everyone there was those that didn't care for having someone with an unknown background in the guild.

_"Arte stop day dreaming and get with it!"_ My step father had named me Artemis after the Greek goddess of the hunt.

_"Shut up_ _asshat_ _. I need to concentrate."_ For this place being supposedly abandoned it had a good amount of security. Small cameras lined the perimeter along. Hopefully no one was looking too closely at the camera feed as I use my telekinesis to slightly move the cameras to allow me to sneak past. I wait about thirty seconds to make sure I didn't trigger any alarms before going forward.

According to a report sent in to the Hunter's guild multiple demons had been using the thin spot on this property to enter into our realm. It was my job to see if it was true and to assess to the situation. I had been given a description of multiple males seen coming from this area but told to only go after one. He was my target. Over six feet with red hair, tanned skin, and gold eyes. 

_"Are you sure this demon is the one taking the humans into the Demon Realm? The file says the information has yet to be proven._ _If I go after the wrong demon it'll be my ass on the line."_

_"He's a fucking demon_ _. What does it matter_ _. All of the supernatural kind can go to hell and stay there."_ My loving adoptive brother didn't accept anything different from him. Another reason he hated me. I didn't know what I was but fully human I was not.

_"I'm goin silent. Don't talk to me from here out."_ I hear a snicker from the other side.

_"Good_ _ridd_ _ance_ _."_ I hear before my com goes dead. Asshole.

Getting into the house was fairly easy. Too easy. Magic rolls over my skin as I peer around what I thought was an empty hallway and smack straight into a solid chest. _Fucking hell!_ I look up as I try to pull a stereotypical dumb blonde act out of my ass as my hand goes to the knife in my back sheathe. I wasn't blonde but my wig was and with my blue contacts I looked like a girl fresh in to college. I batted my fake blue eyes at him and twirled a lock of hair. The demon was gorgeous so it wasn't hard to put on a flirty act even though I low key wanted to stab myself at my breathy tone.

_"No one answered the door. Do you have a phone I can use? Mine died and I need a ride."_ Demons usually liked helpless humans. I could play helpless. I hold up my powered down cellphone to the golden eyed giant. He just stares at me before running his gaze down my lean body. If he wasn't who I was after I would have given him points for not stopping his gaze on my chest. He turns his head and I almost jump out of my skin when I see a green haired man behind him. Fuck! Where in the hell did he come from?

_"Lord_ _Diavolo_ _that's the girl. But be careful she has multiple weapons and smells of magic_ _."_ Oh fuck oh fuck...I feel like I walked into a major fucking trap and if I get out of it I was cutting Jackson's little problem off. Middle ranked demon my left ass cheek! Golden eyes open further before he grins.

_"Found you my new exchange student."_ Magic swells before it hits me in the face and my world spins.

_Fuck my life..._

**Back to the present...**

_"Lord_ _Diavolo_ _I don't think it is wise to have this child here."_ Child my ass I was 25 years old. The glaring asshole said as he waved his hand in my general direction.

_"She was an applicant_ _. Her agency agreed to send her."_ Mother fucker! I knew it was too goddamn easy! You might as well have stamped demon bait on my ass. My agency agreed? I almost cry at the obvious betrayal. They had sent me there knowing it was a trap. Why hadn't they just asked me? I wasn't like the minority who was against all demon kind. I just didn't like the ones who so obviously hunted humans. My temper flares.

_"What the fuck do you mean my agency sent me? I didn't fucking agree to be here!"_ My hand goes to my knife sheathe where it comes up empty.

_"_ _Goddamnit_ _who took my fucking knives!"_ Fuck it. I look around me. I appeared to be in a dark courtroom. _Heh..._ there on the walls are some lovely weapons for the taking. Pulling on my magic one of the knives I send it towards the golden eyed jackass who had taken me here after knocking me unconscious. I tsk when the red eyed demon intercepts all the while the gold eyes just grins. I just tried to cut him down and he is smiling like I made his day. Fucking warped.

_"How dare you!"_ The black haired man roars at me before he changes before my eyes. If he thought I only had one knife coming after him he should probably turn his head as I direct about twenty towards his head.

_"Well this is interesting."_ A blonde says from his seat.

_"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll take Lucifer's head off."_ A dark haired boy yawns.

_"I wonder if I can fuck her later?"_ I think the fuck not. I aim a knife in his direction just for that comment.

_"Enough!"_ All my knives freeze and no matter how hard I push they don't go anywhere.

_"Lucifer don't hurt her."_

_"But Lord_ _Diavolo_ _! She's dangerous!"_

_"No more dangerous than the demons under me. She just doesn't know any better. She has magic but she isn't a witch._ _Barbatos_ _took a blood sample from her while she was unconscious. We do know she is at least part human the other half is unknown."_

Not only did these asshole take my weapons they took my blood!

_"Do I even get a say in this?"_ I grit out through clenched teeth.

_"No. Your guild signed a contract you will be here for the next year."_ The one called Lucifer says with venom in his voice. Apparently he didn't like that tidbit of information either.

_"Who signed the contract."_

_"Jackson Night...Senior with the agreement that we would find out your origins while you are here."_ My father had sold me out. Not only that, he had made it look like it was for my own good. He could have just asked me. My mind reels for a moment but then I really think. If he sent me here under the guise of a mission gone wrong he had to have had a reason. Was the unrest in the guild really so bad that he had to send me here without informing me? I knew there was a small minority that would have rather seen me dead than a member, but did it run deeper than I thought? I felt like the questions were piling up without any answers in sight.

_"Give me my knives back and I'll promise to be a good girl_ _. But if anyone else knocks me out or touches me against my will I'll go for the balls."_ I reach up and yank the blonde wig off my head and pull the braid held to my skull undoing the end I shake out my teal locks.

_"Did either of the assholes that abducted me at least grab my bag? These contacts are hurting my eyes."_ All the male eyes lock on me.

_"What? If y'all are going to keep me here I at least want to be armed and comfortable. A wig and contacts aren't comfortable for long term wear."_ I was a hunter and I could adapt to my surroundings. Let's just hope one of these demons didn't try to make me prey. I wouldn't be held accountable for cleaning up any spilled blood if they did.

The one called Diavolo starts laughing like I just made his day. Oh goody.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A demon, an angel and a human walks into a bar...

_"Hmm...so you are a demon_ _hunter? How many have you killed?"_ A Demon who introduces himself as Satan asks. He asks this while smiling but he smells like bloodlust.

_"I don't just kill demons indiscriminately so don't look at me like that_ _. Also did I piss in your Cheerios or something? You keep looking at me like you want to string me up and beat me."_ His green eyes widen before he grins.

_"I wouldn't mind stringing you up now that you mention it."_

_"Pass!"_

_"_ _Oooo_ _! That sounds fun! Can I join? I'm Asmodeus by the way_ _. Avatar of Lust, Satan is Avatar of Wrath_ _."_ The one who said he wanted to fuck me later sits a little too close for comfort and I start to feel stabby. Too bad they still had my knives.

_"Touch me and I'll remove those balls."_

_"Silly girl, Lucifer still has your weapons."_ Asmodeus laughs.

_"Who said I needed them?"_ I smile like the crazy person I am.

_"Ooo foreplay!"_ Oh hell no. I get up from where I am waiting for the head demon to bring me back my weapons. No way was I sitting between wrath and lust as they tried to figure out whether they wanted to kill me or fuck me.

Lucifer intervenes as I step closer to Diavolo. I hold out my hand palm up.

_"Weapons...please."_ I add the please in belatedly and he raises a brow.

_"Earn them."_

_"Go fuck yourself."_ I smile sweetly. His nostrils flare at my disobedience and I'm pretty sure he is picturing how I would look flattened against the wall. He would be a good looking guy if he removed the stick from his ass.

_"Alright you two play nicely."_ I look over Lucifer's shoulder to Diavolo.

_"I said please."_ I state pointedly.

_"You did. Tell me how did you manage to hide 15 knives on your person?"_

_"Ask green hair he found them apparently."_

_"She had three on each arm, one in a spine sheathe, two in her braid under the wig, one in each boot, one between her breasts and two strapped to one one thigh and one on the other."_

_"No guns?"_

_"I prefer knives some magic users can jam a gun_ _. Plus knives can be fun too."_ Meaning I could hide them easier than a gun. But the sex fiend behind me takes it as an invitation.

_"She's making me hard."_

_"Don't make me cut it off for her."_ Satan threatens and the weirdo shivers in pleasure. I look at Diavolo.

_"Can I cut him if he tries anything funny? Please?"_

_"Explain to me what anything funny would be?"_ Diavolo asks his lips turning up like he knows the answer but is going to make me say it for his amusement.

_"If he tries anything sexual with me without my permission."_

_"Does verbal harassment count?"_

_"Depends on what he says_ _. I won't kill him if it's only verbal_ _though."_

_"Deal. Here's your weapons."_

I almost jump for joy at being reunited with my babies. My pretty pretty sharp babies. I start sticking them back into their sheathes with a full audience gathered round. The couple that went into my hair gets tucked into extra spots on my thigh but the blade between my breasts gets me a whistle when I stick my hand down the front of my shirt.

_"Do demons drink? Because it's been a long fucking day and I need a shot...or twenty."_

_"Wanna go to Hell's kitchen? If Lord_ _Diavolo_ _comes that means he's_ _payin_ _' right?"_ A silverhaired tanned demon walks over.

_"Who the hell are you?"_ He looks at me like he appraising me. I've had thieves give me the same look before they attempted to pick my pockets.

_"I'm the Avatar of Greed, the Great Mammon."_ He boasts before he continues. _"Do ya make any money bein' a demon hunter? Seems like too much work."_

_"Depends on who commissions the job_ _. I make more from your higher up demons who want me to hunt down their rogues."_

_"Mmm...she's worked for us before."_ My jaw drops when I hear Diavolo's voice.

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Maybe I should have introduced myself earlier. I'm the next King of the_ _Devildom_ _Prince_ _Diavolo_ _. Most just call me Lord_ _Diavolo_ _but I like you so call me_ _Diavolo_ _."_ Oh shit. I really needed that drink now. Strike that I needed the whole damn bottle.

**Hells Kitchen**

**Diavolo**

The human girl is interesting. She walks like a cat stalking its prey as we make our way out of the courtroom. She had excused herself to the bathroom and had come back minus the blue contact lenses. Light silver eyes framed in dark lashes peer up at me. She's fairly tall for a female with curves hidden under dark clothing and tattoos that peak out whenever her those dark clothing slide upward. I find myself curious to see what lies underneath the clothing. Barbatos watches her with a curve to his lips like she amuses him about as much as she amuses me.

_You like her_ I say through our pact link.

_I don't know about like_ _. But she smells like wild magic not yet tamed. Plus her predilection for knives is amusing_ _. I had fun finding them. I think she likes you though_ _._

_You think so? She looks like she wants to use those knives on me_ _._

_I think you would enjoy her trying_ _._

_Perhaps._ I smile to myself. The girl, Artemis flips a small throwing knife in her hand absentmindedly as she takes in her surroundings but I can almost see her categorizing everything probably mapping out routes of escape in her mind. I wonder how she would take everything in what my realm looked like through her eyes.

_"The other exchange students will meet us at Hell's Kitchen for introductions."_ Barbatos says out loud.

_"We already know them. Simeon, his pet chihuahua, and that sneaky bastard Sorcerer."_ Mammon calls back.

_"But Artemis doesn't know them."_

_"Who's Artemis?"_

_"I'm Artemis, you moron. Who the hell else would he be talking about?"_ I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the look she gives Mammon.

_"Who the hell you_ _callin_ _' a moron you bitch!"_ A knife goes flying past Mammon's head to sink into the mortar between two bricks.

_"Fuck! You fuckin' cut my ear!"_ Blood drips from a hairline cut on his ear and a feral smile plays on Artemis's face.

_"Call me a bitch again."_

_"Artemis."_ I call out her name and she looks at me with a _what did I do_ expression. Barbatos is shaking with silent laughter beside me.

_"Ah! There's Levi and_ _Beel_ _!"_ Asmodeus calls out for his two brothers that had been missing from the meeting earlier.

_"Leviathan you skipped the meeting earlier."_ Lucifer says with a tone of warning.

_"_ _Beel_ _skipped too! Sucre Frenzy tickets went on sale! You don't even understand the struggle of an_ _Otaku_ _!"_

_"_ _Beel_ _had permission_ _. He was working you were not. Meet me later for a lecture about your obligations as a student council member."_ Levi groans before looking at Artemis.

_"Are you a_ _normie_ _too that doesn't understand the struggle of being an_ _otaku_ _?"_

_"Does being obsessed with sharp objects make me normal?"_

_"Anime?"_

_"Sadly, no. The only anime I watched was Sailor Moon and DBZ as a kid. But that was only between school and training."_

_"Training?"_

_"Demon Hunter."_ Levi looks slightly interested at that.

_"That could be like a magical girl."_

_"If magical girls start_ _hurlin_ _' knives at your head."_ Artemis feints another throw and Mammon ducks into the door of Hell's Kitchen.

_"Please tell me they have alcohol for humans?"_ Artemis asks as she sits on a bar stool before leaning over to look at the shelves the line the wall. I find myself looking at her shapely ass as she leans over. I'm not the only one who's gaze has slid south as she leaned over the bar.

_"Ah! Vodka! Y'all got pineapple juice and cherries? Ooh yummy! Pineapple upside down cake shots!"_ The Incubi behind the bar looks her up and down before grinning at her. I knock on the bar slightly drawing his attention and the smile disappears to a nod of silent compliance. She was off limits to him.

_"Uh...do y'all take human cash?"_

_"It's on me."_

_"Thanks_ _Diavolo_ _! I'll take this as a sorry for frisking my unconscious body!"_ Laughter rings out around us.

_"I believe that was me doing the frisking."_ Barbatos smiles as he sits beside her and she gives him an appraising look.

_"How did you find the knives in my wig? Men usually don't think about checking a woman's hair for weapons. You don't know how many times_ _I'_ _ve_ _been frisked and they were never found_ _."_

_"Do you make it a habit of taking weapons where they are not allowed?"_ Lucifer asks as he sits beside me signaling the bartender for his normal drink.

_"I'm always armed. Always."_

_"Not here if it is so ordered."_ He tells her and she bristles at him. Her fingers play along where I know she has her arm sheathe and the opening of the door saves Lucifer from the knife she was flirting with.

_"Ah! Here you guys are!"_ Simeon enters followed by Luke and Solomon. The rest of my exchange students were here.

_"Welcome Simeon, Luke, and Solomon. Are..."_ Glass shatters on the ground as Artemis looks at the doorway. Her silver eyes flash red as she zeros in on Solomon.

_"Artemis!"_ Solomon grins before a magic circle lights up in front of him as all 15 of her hidden knives stop an inch from stabbing him. She's up and off the barstool almost before I can react and I barely catch her around the waist and she flails against me before turning her now red tinged eyes on me. She turns back to Solomon her voice low with fury.

_"What did I tell you about appearing in front of me again? What did I say I would do?"_

_"Cut my balls off while you smile sweetly? Come on Arte, you know you missed me. I missed you."_ My jaw ticks and I almost let Artemis go.

_"Someone wanna explain to me what the hell is goin' on?"_ Mammon yells looking back and forth between Solomon and Artemis.

_"Arte and I go way back_ _. Don't we Arte?"_

_"Go fuck yourself Solomon!"_

_"Now why would I do that when you do it so much better."_

_"I said I wouldn't fuck you again if you were the last man on earth."_

_"Oh come on Artemis_ _. I thought meant something special to you."_

_"Ok, I'm missing something_ _. Who are you to each other?"_

_"Ex-stalker."_ Artemis says.

_"Ex-fiance."_ Solomon says at the same time.

_"I also stole her virginity and then tried to force her into a magical pact. When that didn't work I tried to force her into marriage, she tried to slit my throat in return. I think we have what is called a love-hate relationship. I want her and she hates me."_ Mammon who had just taken a shot spews his drink on the table. Solomon shrugs his shoulders. I let Artemis go and don't even try to stop her when her leg kicks up towards Solomon's head. He blocks her but she instantly brings her other leg up and clips him knocking him down but he grabs her pulling her down on top.

_"Oh? I always liked it when you were on top. You're footwork has gotten better by the way."_ He appraises her which just further infuriates her. He wraps his arms around her body thoroughly restraining her movement. She goes still for a moment then pulls her head back and slams her forehead into his nose. I know that hurt her by the grunt she makes but when the blood starts gushing from Solomon's nose she gives a feral grin.

_"Wow Arte, I always knew you liked it rough but I didn't think you were into blood."_ Solomon's nose heals almost instantly as Artemis stands up.

_"You want blood? I'll give you blood!"_ About the time she goes to bring her foot down on his head I grab her and pull her back.

_"Unfortunately, I can't let you kill_ _him."_ She whips her head around to face me.

_"And why the hell not? He almost killed me with his fucked up need to OWN me."_

_"He's the other exchange student from your realm and we have a binding contract with him until the end of the year. Same for you_ _. I'm responsible for BOTH of your wellbeing."_ She sags against me.

_"Can I at least stab him a couple times? I won't hit anything vital. He'll heal."_

_"In the battle Arena you can take your frustration out on him. Outside, unless he is trying to physically harm you, no."_

She curls her lip at me before turning back to Solomon.

_"One of these days I'm going to stab you."_

_"Remember Arte, I consider that foreplay."_ She makes a strangled noise in her throat.

_"I need another drink."_ She wasn't the only one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Barbatos**

_I'm finding her more interesting._ I send the thought to Lord Diavolo and his lips curl up as he watches Artemis drink straight from the vodka bottle. After her fight with Solomon she has forgone the glass and started taking shots from the bottle.

_She must be more powerful than she realizes for Solomon to try and fail to force her into a pact_ _._

_He seems to be obsessed with her_ _. He hasn't stopped watching her since their fight_ _._

It wasn't just him that was looking at her curiously. I could see Lucifer looking at her along with a few of his brothers. Glass clinks against the bar in front of me drawing my attention.

_"Do you not drink_ _Barbatos_ _?"_

_"I do. But I was watching the entertainment."_

_"Entertainment, huh?"_ Artemis lightly tanned skin is flushed from alcohol.

_"You find me entertaining,_ _Barbatos_ _?"_

_"Yes, but I don't think I'm the only one who finds you worth watching."_ She tilts her head slightly looking over the rest of the bar. She stands from her stool before turning and lifting herself onto the bar.

_"Shall I entertain you some more?"_ She grabs my tie pulling me off my seat. Her mouth seals over mine and all I can taste is wild magic that sends an electric shock through my system.

_"What the hell?! Artemis don't!"_ I hear Solomon's voice in the distance as I feel the pact I had with him break and another form in its place. She sags against the bar and I catch her as she almost falls over. I look at her sleeping face before looking at Lord Diavolo who is watching us both in astonishment.

_"Talk about entertaining."_ Someone mumbles.

**Artemis**

My head feels like I slammed it against a wall. Repeatedly. No wait that was Solomon's face followed by a whole bottle of vodka and then playing kissy face with Barbatos. My face flames. _Why drunk me?!_ I sit up and find myself in a giant bed wrapped in red and gold sheets minus my clothing. _What the fuck? Artemis! What the fuck did you do now?!_ I lift the covers up and look at my chest and between my thighs. I didn't feel like I had sex, didn't have any sticky residue.

_"This is my room_ _. You decided you were too hot and started stripping_ _._ _Barbatos_ _and I brought you here instead of where we were originally going to have you stay. If I were you I wouldn't drink for awhile."_

_"I'm never drinking again."_ I groan. I rub my hands across my face and notice a new tattoo on my wrist. It's shaped like an hour glass with vines circled around it.

_"What the fuck? Don't tell me I decided I needed a new tattoo too."_

_"That isn't a tattoo."_ I hear Barbatos say as he comes into the room carrying a tray. I know my face is a tell all when it comes to my inner monologue.

_"It is a Pact mark. Mine."_

_"Look at your other wrist."_ Diavolo points out. On my right wrist is a circle with what looks to be bat like wings that encircle my entire wrist.

_"That would be my pact mark and the reason you will be living with us."_ Diavolo says as he looks at me like he is trying to figure me out. Good luck. I can't even figure me out.

**Diavolo**

Barbatos pulls Artemis off the bar. I stand up and hold out my arms and he hands her over. As soon as she makes contact with me she opens her eyes and grabs me around the neck and kisses me. I feel like I've been struck by lightening she feels it too because she throws her head back and screams. Solomon is across the bar casting a magic circle around us both as the energy we release threatens to tear apart the bar.

I am the highest ranking demon in the Devildom and next in line to be king but a pact is being formed between us against my will. By the pain she is going through she doesn't understand what is happening and neither do I.

_"Solomon_ _. If you have any sort of explanation for this I need you to tell me. Now."_ I grit out when the electricity coursing through my body dissipates.

_"I can't say what she is for sure. No one knows but her, and that memory is sealed inside her mind. When I first came across her she was already a teenager and I had thought she had demon blood. Her eyes change when angered and her inner magic is more powerful than that of an Earth Witch. I can't resist powerful magic so I tried to bind her to me with whatever_ _means necessary. She almost killed me, though she doesn't remember. Whatever caused her to forget who and what she is also broke apart her mind_ _. When her magic goes berserk like that she has no recollection but the first time she went berserk she told me that I was not worthy of a tie to the Old Gods."_

_The Old Gods...?_ Artemis stirs and sits up.

_"I'm hot."_

_"Uh oh. She's going to strip."_ He watches Artemis as she goes for her shirt.

_"We'll talk later."_ I nod at the others and Barbatos and I disappear with Artemis still in my arms.

**Artemis**

_"The Old Gods? Why didn't Solomon say anything to me before?"_ I mumble. I had absolutely no clue what Solomon was talking about but I feel something lurking in the shadows of my forgotten memories.

_"The Old Gods existed before the Celestial and Demon races were created_ _. The Creator or God as the humans call him has gone by many_ _names depending on the_ _era or religion. As religions changed and formed, so did the thoughts of man_ _. Most of the Old Gods were brought to life by prayer but they also faded from the lack of prayer_ _. The Creator or God, even with numerous names is still One God and though there are some who do not believe in Him the many thoughts and Prayers still keep him alive. The Old Gods Zeus, Hades, Athena, Apollo,...Artemis lost their seats of power in this Realm to the One God. It was believed they either faded from existence or moved to another_ _Realm."_

_"And somehow I am tied to them?"_ I ask confused. I liked mythology and thought it was fueled by my name. I never considered it could be something deeper.

_"A blood descendant maybe, which would make you a Demi-God. Your named after Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt. But she was said to have been a virgin goddess."_

_"My adoptive father named me. He said he didn't know my real name."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm not sure of anything anymore."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Note sentences in italics with * are spoken telepathically. I'm trying to differentiate the different forms of communication)

**Artemis**

_"I'm really sorry that you two saw me like that yesterday_ _. It's nice to meet you."_ The two angels look at me with two varying degree of expressions. The short blonde looks like he was afraid I would bite him while the taller one looked amused. When I was in the human realm most people looked at me like I was either crazy or with disdain. Here on the other hand they looked at me like I amused them. 

_"I'm Simeon and this is Luke. So, what's your relationship with Solomon?"_

_"_ _Uhhh_ _...we don't have a relationship."_ Anymore. When I had first met Solomon I thought I was in love with him. But I was a 17 year old child who couldn't tell the difference between infatuation and love. He played me, stringing me along as he gauged my power levels and then the night we had sex for the first time he tried to force me into a pact. Of course that first time I didn't understand what he was trying to do, when I did find out what he was trying to do it was almost too late. I was 20 by then and almost married him. After I broke it off he turned stalkerish and kept showing up at my jobs. He was helping he said. Helping me into a damn corner. He would disappear for awhile and then randomly show up. Our last run in had been almost two years ago. I wasn't naive enough to believe that he didn't know exactly what I doing through those two years. Running into him again now made my hackles rise in the worst way. Thinking about Solomon makes my blood pressure rise and static to dance across my skin. The short blonde angel moves back away from me dragging a curious looking Simeon with him as he looks at me warily. 

_"It would probably be best not to upset her right now."_ I hear Barbatos say as he walks into the classroom. We were on tour of the Royal Academy of Diavolo or RAD for short. Solomon was being given a separate tour because as soon as I saw him this morning I tried to stab him, again. Since last night my magic which usually was a low hum inside my mind was now dancing under my skin waiting to be unleashed. 

_"Artemis,_ _Diavolo_ _wants to meet you in his office after your tour of the school with Lucifer. He wants to do a magic evaluation so you are placed in the correct battle class level."_

_"We're done. This was the last wing."_ Lucifer looks at Barbatos. 

_"If it is alright with_ _Diavolo_ _I would like to attend her magical evaluation."_

_"He already said you may attend if you wanted."_ Oh joy, I get to spend more time with the arrogant jackass. Lucifer had given me dark looks all morning like he wanted to shove me into a dark pit somewhere. I adjust the new bands on my wrist that cover the pact marks with Diavolo and Barbatos. All of those in the student council, the other exchange students, plus the bartender was placed under a geas that would keep anyone from mentioning what had happened the night before outside the small group.

I walk over to Barbatos and fight the urge to hug him. _What the hell?_ I am not a hugger. _Arte you are losing your shit girl! Don't do it. Don't do it...DON'T DO IT!_

So I just do something worse. I kiss him. I feel slightly mortified but Barbatos looks pleased. 

_"Excuse us for a moment. Meet us in Lord_ _Diavolo's_ _study in an hour."_ Barbatos takes my hand and my stomach flip flops when we disappear only to reappear again. 

_"Holy shit! Tell a girl next time you want phase. I've never teleported before."_ I put my hands on my knees as I fight the urge to puke. That would take some getting used to. 

_"Oh Artemis! I heard you put on another show just a moment ago."_ Diavolo stands from behind a large desk and walks around it. The same urge I had with Barbatos of wanting to throw myself at him takes over when I see Diavolo. 

_When was the last time I had sex?_ Was I going into thirsty female mode or something? I mentally count the months since I had sex with a another person and not battery powered plastic. 1, 2, 10...15 months. Well shit I was practically becoming a Nun, no wonder my inner thirsty wench was coming out and I was throwing myself at someone I had attempted to stab just a few days ago. 

Diavolo walks over and encircles my wrist with his hand his fingers gliding over the mark on my wrist and like with Barbatos I can feel tingles spread up my arm from where his skin is on mine. 

_"We have an hour."_ Diavolo states like I actually care at this point. 

_"Uh huh...and?"_ I say as I push up on my tip toes bringing my face closer to his. 

_"I don't think we will be able to do what we want to do to you in just an hour."_

_"Soo?"_ Temptation takes the form of golden eyes locked on my own and pillow soft lifts that are almost touching mine. 

_"Just a taste, Artemis."_ Does a quick fuck sound like a taste? A quick orgasm could give a girl life. 

_"Uh huh if you say so."_ Lips press to mine in a slow tease of soft warmth before he trails his tongue along my lower lip urging me to open for him. I feel the hot warmth of a body pressing into my back as Barbatos pushes my long hair to the side to trail his lips over the naked skin of my neck and shoulder. His tongue traces the top edge of the tree I have tattooed over the expanse of my back. 

_"How far does this go?"_ Barbatos whispers against my ear. To answer his question I grip the edge of my shirt and pull it over my head. 

**Barbatos**

I had gotten a small peak of the tattoo on Artemis's back the night before but it had only been a second as she stripped her clothes and crawled straight into Lord Diavolo's bed wrapping herself in his blankets. Her long hair had hidden a great deal and she had kept her bra and underwear on when she first got in the bed only to wake and throw the rest off as Lord Diavolo and I sat on the other side of the room watching over her as she slept.

The tattoo spread the expanse of her back and disappeared into the lining of head jeans. 

_"If you want to see all of it you have to remove the rest of my clothes."_

_An hour...we only had an hour_ _._ I try to remind myself as I lift my hand to trail my fingers down her spine until I reach the edges of her pants. Something happens as I trace my fingers over the Ivy that wraps around the trunk of the tree. The branches shake lightly and the leaves move under my fingertips as though being blown by a light wind. Lord Diavolo sees the movements in her tattoo and kneels on the floor beside her to look at the rustling movements. 

Artemis turns her head slightly and her silver eyes glow like the cool light of the moon. I don't know if she is even aware of the amount of power she is putting out at the moment. 

_"Kiss me,_ _Barbatos_ _."_ The last strand of my control snaps at her command. 

* _Barbatos_ _...*_ I almost don't hear Lord Diavolo inside my mind nor was I aware that I had transformed fully into my demon form. I want to sink myself into her body until I am fully wrapped in her scent. Artemis spins around facing the both of us her breasts bare her nipples hard. The Ivy on her back slowly spreads to the front of her body to twist around her breasts and down to her hips. I want to trace my tongue over the spreading tattoo. She walks toward me looking very much like the hunter she is. A hunter that has found its prey. What she didn't know was that I only looked the part of the prey. I was the type to only bare my fangs when something caught my gaze. And she had definitely caught my eye. 

Artemis doesn't expect me to pin her up against the wall. Her eyes widen when I take her arms and hold them above her head. But she lets out a throaty moan when my mouth descends to hers. I push a knee between her thighs rubbing against her core and she moans again. The cold beast inside me that I usually kept hidden sits up and takes notice. 

**Artemis**

Something inside me was pleased by what she sees lurking inside Barbatos's eyes. A hunter to rival her own. I practically purr against Barbatos's mouth before looking over his shoulder to see Diavolo as he tries to fight his urge to join us. Barbatos holds my arms pinned above my head with one hand as the other trails along my naked side and up again as he rubs his thumb over one taunt nipple. 

Diavolo comes forward just as Barbatos let's go of my wrists Diavolo's hand takes his place. Barbatos slips down my body to grab my jeans and pull them down my legs as Diavolo uses one hand to tilt my chin upward for his kiss. I feel teeth against my hip before I feel my entire body lifted as Barbatos places my legs on his shoulders still keeping me pinned against the wall. Diavolo smirks against my mouth just as I let out a scream of pleasure as Barbatos runs his tongue down my center. My hips buck forward and the only thing keeping me from oozing into a puddle on the floor is Diavolo and Barbatos holding me upwards. 

When Diavolo had said _just a taste_ I hadn't expected this. My moans are swallowed by Diavolo as Barbatos flicks his tongue across my clit before pulling it into his mouth. 

_"_ _Mmmnnnn_ _!_ _Ahhhnnn_ _!"_ My body shudders as my orgasm rocks my core. Diavolo nips at my lip as he releases my wrists and I sag forward. Barbatos stands picking me up to deposit me on a couch. Good thing because I was sure my legs wouldn't have held my weight. I look down my body and almost fall off the couch when I finally notice the moving tattoos on my body. 

_"Holy fucking shit!"_

_"Have they never done that before."_

_"Uh no. What are you guys doing to me? I feel like I'm losing control over something that I didn't even know I had."_

**Diavolo**

_She wasn't the only one who was losing control._ I had barely kept Barbatos from losing himself to the beast he kept locked away inside. He was one of the most powerful demons under my command and had been alive even longer than I had. His ability to control time itself had led him to live out thousands of lives. 

Barbatos looks at me with slitted pupils as he tries to get himself back under control. It wasn't often that he showed others the beast inside but something about Artemis brought that part of him out. 

_*_ _I apologize my Lord. I almost lost control.*_

I look at Artemis as she looks at her tattoos. 

_*_ _I think the three of us are looking control.*_

A knock sounds at the door. 

_"_ _Diavolo_ _."_ Lucifer calls from the other side. Artemis stands up to look for her scattered clothing. I wave my hand in her direction and she squeaks in surprise as a RAD uniform appears on her body. 

_"Well hot damn, that's a cool trick. You wanna start helping me get dressed from now on?"_

_"Only if I get to undress you later."_ I call back and she laughs as I open the door. 

**Artemis**

_"So how do you measure magic power?"_ Diavolo goes to a shelf pulling off a large crystal. 

_"Put your hand on this and pour your magic into it. That's how it is normally done, but with you we are going to do it differently."_

_"Okay?"_ I say slightly confused but Diavolo smiles. 

_"Your magic comes out more strongly when you are touching either_ _Barbatos_ _and I. So one of us will touch you while you hold onto the crystal."_ I look at Lucifer as he watches our exchange. I had no problems with a little P.D.A. but this bastard made no effort in hiding the fact that he didn't care for me being around Diavolo. The looks of disdain he threw in my direction was starting to piss me off and I wanted to take that large crystal and shove up his too tight ass. I was told to keep my blades in check but no body said anything about other forms of violence. 

_*_ _You're thinking violent thoughts_ _.*_ I startle when I hear Barbatos voice inside my mind. I look in his direction and he gives me a grin. 

_*_ _We have a pact with you so we can speak to each other like this_ _. It helps when you have something you can't say_ _aloud.*_

_*Hmm~ That's interesting. And yes, I'm thinking of shoving that crystal up Lucifer's ass.*_ Barbatos coughs as he tries to cover up his laugh he almost let out. 

_"So I hold the crystal while one of you touches me....uh...in what way are you touching me?"_ I ask Diavolo. 

_"Hold the crystal and close your eyes_ _. Start pouring your magic in and we will go from there."_ I take it warily, the crystal is a lot heavier than I thought. I hold it between my thighs letting the weight rest on the couch instead of my legs as I press my palms over the faceted cool surface. My magic which is now humming under my skin starts to pour through my palms but with a warm touch of a hand against my cheek it flows faster and then lips are pressed against my own. A dam breaks and the crystal heats under my palm until I almost screech as I push the too hot crystal to the floor. Cracks form in its surface and someone throws a barrier around it as it explodes into thousands of small shards. 

I look up at three stunned faces. 

" _Well shit! What does that mean?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Artemis**

_"Why are y'all looking at me like that?"_ I pull my feet off the floor to keep from stepping on the sharp shards of scattered crystal. I'm not liking the look on Lucifer's face, a look that says I am a bigger threat than what he thought. 

_"Your power level is up there with the Seven Avatar Demon Lords and that is with no training_ _. With training you could be almost as powerful as me or even Lord_ _Diavolo_ _."_ Barbatos says and my eyes widen further and I can feel myself pale. My mouth pops open as I gape. I try to speak and nothing comes out. 

_"How does a human girl have so much power? What are you?"_ I can hear the hidden threat in Lucifer's tone. Diavolo looks at Lucifer and Lucifer snaps his head to look at him. I don't know what Diavolo said to him but whatever it was it sent a shock through Lucifer. 

_"Bend over and remove that stick from your ass Lucifer! I said I didn't know what the fuck I was! Why in the hell do I need to keep repeating myself? If you really wanna know rewind time and go back to when I was 4!"_ He looks at me in surprise before looking at Barbatos. I feel like I'm missing something. 

_"Is it possible to look?"_

_"Only with Lord_ _Diavolo's_ _permission could I go back."_ Diavolo takes pity on me when he sees my lost expression. 

_"_ _Barbatos_ _has the power over Time. Through his Doors of Time he can visit the past or future. However, I had decreed that he could not enter through the doors in his physical body so that he does not change the past_ _. Changing one small thing could throw the timeline out of balance."_

_"Yeah I can see where that could blow. But it's possible though? To go back to see how I had wound up where I was?"_

_"Yes it is."_ My heart starts thumping erratically in my chest. Could this all be so simple? Would I finally find out what I am? Who I am? 

**Barbatos**

Artemis walks into my bedroom and stares at the many doors that line the entirety of the room. The doors in the main part of my room were each connected to things that I most wanted to remember. Walking over to a small kitchen area I pull out the ingredients for the elixir I need to make that will turn our bodies corporeal. 

_"You will have to drink this."_ I had Artemis a measured out amount. She brings the small glass to her nose and sniffs. She blanches at the strong medicinal odor. 

_"This smells like Nyquil that has been boiled until it makes it a thousand times_ _stronger with an undertone of skunk. Do we really have to drink it?"_

_"Yes you_ _do and what is Nyquil?"_

_"Cold medication in the human world_ _. The original flavor is almost like black_ _licorice."_ Artemis looks at the glass curling her lip. 

_"Bottoms up!"_ She tosses back the drink and gives a full body shiver.

_"Oh fuck. That tastes like ass."_ Her body becomes translucent moments after taking the elixir. Her eyes widen as she lifts her hand in front of her face and then they widen even further as she sees the same effects on the rest of us. 

**Artemis**

_"I feel like someone slipped me some_ _hallucinogens like acid or shrooms, maybe even some peyote."_

_"I'll have to try those sometime."_ I look at Lucifer like he lost his shit.

_"What? Drugs don't effect Demons the same way."_ I'd have to remember that. It could help when I was trying to detain a demon and not kill it. I usually had to get potions from witches but they were overly hush hush about what they used. 

_"How long will this last?"_

_"Around 5_ _hours, roughly."_

_"So I'll be a ghost for 5 hours_ _. You know this would be an interesting thing to use in a prank. Can you imagine how many people you could scare the shit out of? The possibilities."_ I wonder if I could trick my brother into drinking it somehow. It would be highly amusing to see him losing his shit thinking he was dead. I wasn't a good person, I know. But he isn't either.

_"Don't wonder_ _off Artemis. We need to stay together,_ _Barbatos_ _is the only one who can open the Doors from both sides."_ Diavolo orders and I salute him like the smartass I am. His golden eyes twinkle. 

_*Behave Artemis.*_

_*Heh...right. Can I stab someone if I'm corporeal?*_

_*_ _Diavolo's_ _Mental laughter* *No*_

_*Damn there goes all my fun*pouting*_

_"Please stop flirting with that incorrigible girl,_ _Diavolo_ _."_ Lucifer says and I flip him off with my translucent middle finger. Asshole. 

_"How did you know we were flirting? We could have been talking about other things, like a certain demon with a stick up ass for example."_ Diavolo's and Barbatos's shoulders are shaking as they contain their laughter. 

_"Can't you keep your mouth shut?"_ Lucifer asks. 

_"Can you?"_ I counter. He glares and I grin. 

**Diavolo**

_*Lucifer she's my mate. Mine and_ _Barbatos_ _. We also suspect she may be descended from the Old Gods. I trust you Lucifer, I know you won't hurt what is mine.*_

_*Why this girl? She has no respect for those older and more powerful than_ _her.*_

_*One day, when you find the one individual meant to be yours, you will understand. It isn't something I can explain in words and I doubt she even understands her own worth.*_

Lucifer goes silent but I know it will take more than just my word to convince him or her. Her forming a Pact with Batbatos and I may have been an accident but maybe fate had deemed our connection from the beginning. Touching her, being in her mind made me feel things I had never felt before and I know Barbatos felt the same way for by his thoughts and the way he looked at her. 

I go over to Artemis grabbing her hand and twining our fingers together. 

_*Oh! I'm glad we can touch each other! Will anyone else be able to touch us?*_

_*No they won't be able to touch us or see us.* Artemis chews on her bottom lip like she is contemplating something_ _._

_*I don't know if that is a good or bad thing_ _. What if little me is in danger? How can I just watch that?*_

_*But you survived it already.*_

_*It'll still be hard though_ _. I can't see someone, even if it is myself, it will be hard not to help them. I know I'm a bitch with a tendency for hurling sharp objects but watching someone in trouble and not doing anything for them will be hard.*_

_*You're not a bitch.*_ she raises a brow.

_*Have you actually been paying attention to me? I tend to stab people that piss me off.*_

_*You only go after those that you deem a threat.*_

_*True, but I'm still a bitch and I'm woman enough to admit it.*_ She shrugs her shoulders. Her views on herself made me want to dive into her mind to see the things she had saw in her short life for her to have such views about herself. I was coming to realize that Solomon might have had a big part in how she had grown into who she was. It made me want to hurt the sorcerer for hurting her. I knew what he had done to her was a major betrayal to the feelings she had originally had for him but somewhere deep inside I was glad that she no longer saw him as a worthy mate. 

_What did the power inside her see and_ _Barbatos_ _and I, that it would immediately tie us to her?_

**Doors of Time**

**Artemis**

I feel like Alice in wonderland as she falls down the rabbit hole as we walk into the Doors of Time. The walls, the floor, everything was black but there was a sense of movement like a black flowing river that surrounded us. But it was silent, so silent that I felt that if I spoke the blackness of the flowing walls would come crashing down around us. 

_*Artemis hold out your other hand. I need a small amount of blood from you to tie this hallway to your specific timeline.*_ I automatically hold out my hand to Barbatos. I wasn't afraid of blood and had cut myself more times than I could count. He takes a small dagger and makes a hairline cut on my palm letting the tip of the dagger soak in the small pool of blood. The dagger soaks up my blood like a sponge before he throws it into the wall. The dagger disappears into the blackness and then the whole place transforms. 

_*Holy shit!*_ I send out and both Diavolo and Barbatos smile at me as different scenes from my life play around us. 

I watch my run in with Diavolo and Barbatos be replayed. Skip back a few years and I see myself on a hunt. Another year and I groan. I see myself playing kissy face with Solomon before I found out what a douche he was. Barbatos and Diavolo don't look to happy watching that memory. Then is the night I completely break it off with Solomon. It shows me breaking down into a crying mess. 

_*Y'all look like you are going to kill a sorcerer.*_ They both startle and look slightly sheepish. I knew that they had a friendly relationship with Solomon before I came. I didn't want to ruin that but I didn't see myself being overly friendly with the jackass either. 

_*You aren't ruining anything. We know what kind of man Solomon is_ _. Power has always been something he openly sought and as Demons we tend to agree with him. However, if he tried to bind you now or hurt you in anyway, we would kill him without a second thought.*_ I stare at Diavolo. 

_*Why? I've only known the both of you for a few days. Yes, I am drawn to you and I fucked up and accidently made a pact with you, but I don't understand.*_

_*You're ours, and no one hurts what is ours.*_ They let me process their words and the emotions I felt from them. I wasn't the type for casual sex though many people thought I was. My only real relationship I had ever been in was with Solomon and that had turned to shit. So what had happened with them in Diavolo's office was something I had never done before. It was ironic that one of the demons I had come to hunt was becoming something so much more to me. 

The images now show a younger me when I was learning to be a Hunter, learning the different species, their weaknesses, seeing my obsession with sharp objects forming. Back further I'm five years old and not speaking. I vaguely remember those years my words had been trapped within my body. The memories of those times were vague to me and the memories before 4 were gone. I couldn't tell you what my mother or father looked like there was nothing. 

_"Ah! Here it is."_ Barbatos touches a part of the wall freezing where a small child is wandering around the woods connected to the Guild. 

_"Remember we are watching the events that have already taken place in reverse. We need to see where you came from, if someone dropped you off or if you wandered there alone."_ Barbatos says before taking my hand and walking straight through the fluid wall. 


End file.
